


Starlight

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas, even after the arrival of this girl, can't seem to fully take his mind off that blond Keeper. And when Newt awakens Thomas in the middle of the night on his own accord, Thomas realizes that perhaps Newt is suffering through the same problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Just randomly got this idea cx   
> SPOILER:   
> This takes place in the first book (I see the characters as the movies characters; woes of being taken to the movie before getting the book), night of the girl's arrival and the note. (I know, way back; I was rereading yesterday so) and let's just say, no Ben attack- just a calm day after her.   
> I hope you guys enjoy!   
> ***I own nothing and no one, just the idea!*

Thomas' eyes flashed open; his body forcing him awake. He shot up, almost hitting his head with whoever's was there. "Calm down, Greenie," Newt whispered, putting his hand over Thomas' before pointing at the snoozing Chuck beside him. 

Thomas relaxed, focusing on the shine the moon cast on those eyes and nodded. Newt removed his hand and slowly stood, motioning for him to follow. Thomas did so without question, for once. If it had been Alby, or even Chuck, he would've been shooting question after question, but this was Newt. It was different. 

Thomas had admitted it to himself (at least), that he had an attraction for Newt. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before; his heart jumping every time he spotted him in The Glade. And despite the fact he was just as tight-lipped as Alby- well, slightly less so- and shrouded in just as much mystery as anything else here, for some reason, Thomas wasn't frustrated with him like he was Alby or The Glade or The Maze. Newt's mysteriousness drew him in, made him crave him so to speak. 

Sleep had long left Thomas, but he still had some to rub from his eyes, "Where're we going?" he risked to whisper once they had come upon a clearing. 

Newt said nothing, walking only a couple more feet before plopping on the grass, "Here," he said simply. 

Thomas sat beside him, shuddering briefly at the cool grass under his hands. Thomas looked up at the dark sky; bathed in stars and particles of stars and the moon and everything you'd expect to see in a movie. 

A movie. Yet another remnant of a fraction of a memory. 

"So... What are we doing here?" Thomas asked, rethinking the question. 

Newt shrugged, staring at the sky, "Lonely," he answered, but that didn't seem quite true. 

He didn't question it, though. Like he said, Newt's a mystery he'd allow to be mysterious. "It's beautiful," Thomas said, in reference to the sky, trying to spark a conversation in the silence. 

A little smile found Newt's face and he nodded, "It is. Ain't always as nice as tonight," he said dreamily. 

Thomas looked over at him, bathed in moonlight, illuminated in silver and starlight. Thomas' hand twitched as he fought the urge to put his hand on Newt's, they were so close to each other. If Thomas scooted it over an inch, their fingertips would touch. Maybe he could try it, and if Newt reacted negatively, he could pull a 'oh, so sorry, didn't notice' and possibly get away with it. 

'If' Newt reacted negatively? He was bound to. Thomas knew he would. His little idea was crushed instantly. 

That is, until, his attention was stolen from the sky when he felt Newt's hand on his. Thomas looked over, meeting Newt's bashful gaze. He darted his eyes to the left, biting the inside of his cheek, but not saying a word. Thomas blinked in surprise and looked at their hands. They looked nice together. Thomas flicked his eyes back up at Newt's adverted stare. Thomas noticed, even in the pale light, Newt's cheeks seemed red. 

With a swift motion, Thomas moved his hand from under Newt's and took Newt's hand in his. Newt looked at him now, looking at him quizically, a glint of hopeful desperation buried somewhere in those brown orbs. Thomas stared at him, heart quickening and finding himself suddenly shivering despite the intense heat that had spreaded over him. 'You can do it, you can do it, be a man about it. Or at least not a wuss?' Thomas thought frantically to himself. 

For once, Thomas decided to not think about it.

He leaned forward slowly, lips shaking as they moved in close to Newt's. Newt didn't lean in, which alarmed Thomas for a moment, until he saw Newt sliding his eyes closed as Thomas got closer and felt Newt's fingers curl upwards, desperately clinging to Thomas. He was scared. 

Thomas hesitated right as their lips were about to touch, "Are you okay," he whispered, lips brushing against Newt's. 

Newt didn't open his eyes, he gave a half-hearted and utterly distracted nod, "Nervous," he whispered almost inaudibly, an almost as silent and even shorter, nervous chuckle following after the single word. 

Thomas let out a small chuckle, a wide smile finding his face as he pressed his lips against Newt's. Newt's entire body seemed to involuntarily recoil, but he didn't break the kiss. It dawned on Thomas that this might be Newt's first kiss, it might be his own's, too. There was really no way to know. Though, Thomas seemed calmed despite the fact that most of his fantasies were coming true. Newt was a wreck. Thomas safely assumed that sometime he had kissed someone, but Newt didn't seem to ever have been kissed, at least not by a guy. 

The kiss didn't last long before Newt's increasing shaking got the better of him. He turned away and stared off, swallowing nervously. He cleared his throat, trying to get himself together as if Thomas couldn't already tell he had completely lost it. Thomas gave his hand a squeeze, "You're sure you're okay?" he asked softly. 

Newt nodded, a genuine smile- though a little nervous- found his face. Thomas smiled, "So. You noticed my staring then?" 

Newt laughed, "Alby did first. Once it was pointed out, it was impossible t'miss. Every time I did anythin' on The Glade, I jus' look over and you were already lookin'," he said with a dangerous grin. 

Thomas wasn't intimidated, just drawn in more, "That so? Every time? What had you looking /every time/, then?" 

Newt faltered and looked down, laughing, "Ya got me." 

They laughed again and fell silent, both smiling, hands locked. Newt rested his head on Thomas' shoulder and he was suddenly so self-conscious on how he was holding his shoulders. Newt must've noticed, "Relax," he said softly, having more confidence now. 

Thomas nodded and relaxed. For some reason, it was easy. It was easy to be nervous and confused and happy and frustrated with Newt. It was easy to be in his company, and perhaps, it was easy to love him. 

'I love you,' he thought. 'You don't need to know that yet, but I do.' 

Little did Thomas know, Newt knew it already. And he loved him right back.


End file.
